Sirof
'''Sirof' was the Toa Hytrax of Rahi. Biography Early Life Sirof was a Rahi Protection Officer as a Kur-Matoran, a job given to him by Turaga Zarik before his disappearance. It included him saving Rahi, taking Rahi away from abusive owners, and generally trying to improve Rahi-Matoran relationships. Once he was tending to a injured Pretocor that ended up dragging him under the sea and he blacked out. When he woke, he was on a beach of a small islet and found a dying Toa of Rahi. The Toa wanted to pass on Toa Stones before he died and therefore sent the Pretocor to find a worthy Matoran. The Toa used the last of his power to send the Matoran back home with instruction on where to place the stones. Serendipitously, Sirof found yet another Toa Stone on his travels and kept it for himself. When he had completed his quest he activated his own Toa Stone and thereby became a Toa himself. Upon returning home, he consulted Turaga Naryk Zarik who told him that Ceronox Nui was in no danger and encouraged Sirof to find villagers to defend elsewhere. Shortly afterward, he heard about a lone Toa defending a island paradise and and decided to travel there. He met several other Toa and they teamed up to form the Toa Hytrax and voted Vahaki as their leader. Sirof participated in the Civil War, but did not actually want to fight so he spent most of his time training Rahi for the peace keeping force. His most famous act was to convince the Nui Dragons to help halt the conflict that was destroying their homeland. When the fighting ended, Sirof helped draft the peace treaty, though nearly every village refused to sign. When Sirof expressed concerns about this, saying that future conflict was very likely, he was told that no one would want to repeat that war. ''The Light in the Shadows Following Tamek's return from a mission on Nynrah, he tricked Sirof and his team into believing that there were missing miners trapped in the mines. Upon arriving at the entrance to the mine, Tamek allowed Nakora and Sirof to enter, then trapped them in the cave, and left them to the mercy of the Shadows of the Sword. Abilities & Traits Sirof often tried to put out a tough and uncaring persona when he was around those he didnt consider friends, but in reality he was on of the friendliest beings on the island. He also cared for the inhabitants of Hytrax, including the Rahi, and as such prefered to resort to peaceful means to deal with conflict, though he would attack without a second thought if he believed there was no other alternative. As a Toa of Rahi, Sirof's understanding of his Elemental Power grants him absolute control over any and all living Rahi in the surrounding area. Among other things he can reflexively placate Rahi to hinder an attack, drive Rahi into a savage frenzy, or lull Rahi to sleep through sheer force of will. Mask & Tool Sirof's abilities are augmented by his Kanohi Zatth, the Great Mask of Summoning, which allows him to gather together Rahi from the neighboring environment, though he cannot control specifically which Rahi are called. This ensures that he has a virtually unending supply of Rahi allies for enlistment as transport, defense, combat, or anything otherwise needed. Sirof wields [[Pyroke's Wrath|"Pyroke's Wrath"]], an unadorned chain named after the fire lizards for their mutual ability to engulf themselves in flame. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Kur-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Zatth Wearers Category:Zahaku